A Story Within a Story
by darkblah1123
Summary: "I have to hurry and finish this one before Curly catches me!" Quote X Curly Brace, One-shot, Rated T First story I wrote a summary for... -Darkblah


"Curly, I won't deal with you any longer!" I said, angrily,

"come on, Quote!" Curly said, like a fangirl,

Wait... I haven't introduced you to the cast of characters have I... well my name is Quote, I'm... a robotsortahumanandroid... and this girl that is bugging me... Her name is Curly Brace... she is also a robotsortahumanandroid... let's get back to the story...

"Fine... I'll go with you... jeez..." I said tiredly...

"Yes! I'll get ready to go!" she exclaimed,

I know what you're thinking... are me and Curly a thing? No... but I... oh hey! look it's Balrog!

"Hey Balrog..."

"Huzzah! Hello Quote! um... is Curly bugging you again?" said Balrog,

"Yeah... I don't know why she keeps bugging me..."

"Maybe she likes you!"

"No way! Robots don't have feelings!"

"You guys aren't robots, you are robotsortahumanandroids, and besides, I know you like her!"

"Huh? What a-are you talking a-about?"

"I can see the way you look at her... and I read Curly's diary, you should really read it! It has a few fanfictions... about you... and her..."

"listen Balrog, I have enough dealing happy Curly, I don't want to deal with angry Curls..."

"you even have a nickname for her!"

"Gah! I'm leaving with Curly to the mall... Don't take that the wrong way!" I say leaving,

"He is such an awkward robotsortahumanandroid..."

Remind me to kill Balrog later... well the trip to the mall was... fun... and Curly clung to me like a magnet, maybe Balrog was right... maybe she does like me... Wait... What am I thinking! Balrog is always wrong! Well, we got back to the cabin to get a nice rest...

"finally back home..." I exaggerated,

"Yeah, back home... Great..." Curly said sadly,

"What's wrong?"

"Our time together is over, I guess I'm kind sad..."

"You can hang out with me anytime! It's not like that was a date or anything... Right?"

"Y-y-yeah... I have to-"

"Hold on, my phone's ringing... okay... What?! I could never... fine I'll do it..."

"What's wrong?"

"Misery actually got my phone number... and she asked me to bring you to the blood stained sanctuary, I don't know why but I've got a feeling this has to do with me too..." I explained

"Okay then, let's go!" She exclaimed,

* * *

_A little later..._

"Why is it always a pain in the ass!?" I shouted,

"probably because you are carrying me..." Curly said happily,

"Misery? Misery! Misery!?" I shouted over and over,

"Finally, you're here, now... I'm thinking about changing my hair color, what color should it be?" Misery asked,

"WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR!?" Curly and I said in unison

"Of course not, I asked you to come here because I have to ask a personal question" Misery explained

"Shoot" Curly told her,

"How is you're relationship?" Misery asked, "and by 'Relationship' I mean lovey dovey stuff like that..."

"W-why do you need to know..." Curly and I said in unison, again,

"because if I see true love, my black magic will go away, and I prefer being human than alone because of my powers" Mis explained,

By the way, I gonna call Misery, Mis, okay?

"I-I don't know about you Curly but I guess I kinda like you..." I say, stepping around odd topics...

"I like you too, Quote!" Curly exclaimed,

"I'm glowing... you two have a true relationship, I guess all this black magic will go away now..." Mis said

"Nothing happened... Nothing... Happened... I'm sorry about dragging you all the way here..." Said Mis, disappointed,

"No prob, besides, I figured out that Curly likes me... it's kinda a shocker to say the least." I said calmly,

"Yeah, thanks Misery!" said Curly, excited,

"no problem... huff..." Mis said,

"Let's get outta here Curly!"

"Yeah!"

and so, me, Curly, and Balrog lived together as a happy family, I hope...

Sincerely, Quote.

* * *

"There... a new fanfiction born!" Quote said,

"man, I need a soda..."

"Hey Quote," Curly greeted

"Hello Curly, (did I just say 'Hello'?! I'll never get her to like me with talk like that!)" Quote thought to himself,

"Hmm?*sip* Quote left his secret book open... let's see!*sip* Hmm...*spit take* He really just wrote this? QUOTE!" Curly yelled,

"Hmm? oh... that is..." Quote said,

"Bad? Yeah, mostly because you never told me you liked me!?" She exclaimed,

"can't w-we talk this out like civilians?" Quote asked,

"BALROG!" Curly Yelled,

"Huzzah! What ya need?" Balrog asked,

"It's not that I don't like you back, it's just that you wrote me to be a HUGE fangirl of you! Balrog... get me the Nemesis..." She said evilly,

"uh oh..." mumbled Quote...

_**The End...?**_


End file.
